batalla por un destino indeciso
by drezz master
Summary: ash sera taricionado por su nuevo sus amigos clemont y bonnie, y por serena que fue la traición que mas le dolió, quien luego de una serie de sucesos se da cuenta que cometió el error mas grande de su vida, por otro lado ash encontrara ayuda de una persona inesperada quien lo ayudara a en su camino a ser el campeón de kalos y demostrarle a los traidores lo fuerte es
1. Chapter 1

Traicion

dialogos : () pensamiento

 _flash back_

nos encontramos en un estadio donde se ve a un joven acompañado de su fiel compañero raichu siendo coronado como el nuevo y flameante campeon de la region de kalos, mientras que en las gradas vemos una mujer de cabello color miel llorando, pero no de alegria si no de dolor al ver que la persona que una vez amo y que traiciono por creer que nunca llegaria a ser nada en la vida era coronado como campeon.

POV serena

(me arrepiento tanto de lo que paso ese dia ojala, sea capaz de perdonarme por la forma en la que lo traicione y abandone a su suerte)– me decia a mi misma – ( el siempre estuvo dandome su apoyo incondicional y yo lo desprecie, siento que no soy digna de estar en su presencia, pero aun asi intentare hablar con el y le dire ….lo que realmente siento por el, lo que a causa de mi estupides me di cuenta que lo amo) – pensaba, mientras unas lagrimas caian por mis mejillas – todo cambio en mi vida desde aquel dia, espero me puedas perdonar ash

 _flash back_

 _era un dia lluvioso ash acababa de ganar su quinta medalla de gimnasio, y junto a clemont y bonnie nos dirigiamos a un centro pokemon_

 _aaa este idiota esta tan animado como siempre – le dije a clemont en voz baja para que ash no escuchara – cuando piensa parar mis piernas ya no dan mas_

 _si lo se serena, ademas cree que en verdad puede ganarle al resto de los lideres de gimnasio si apenas pudo derrotar a la mas debil – me dijo clemont – la verdad es que yo le regale la medalla para verlo fracasar en la liga pokemon_

 _ya no aguanto mas, en la proxima parada llamare a kalm para que me permita viajar con el – le dije a clemont, haciendo mencion por primera vez que conocia al kalm quein era conocido por ganar todas las ligas en las que participaba_

 _espera serena conoces a kalm – dijo clemont con cara de sorpresa, y yo le dije que si – vaya que tienes suerte podras viajar con un gran entrenador, en cambio yo y mi hermana tendremos que seguir atados a este perdedor_

 _no te molestes en eso clemont puedo hablar con el para que nos permita a los tres viajar con el – le dije regalandole una sonrisa_

 _enserio muchas gracias serena – me dijo – eres una gran amiga por hacer esto por nosotros_

 _derrepente miro adelante y veo que ash se detiene y me pongo nerviosa preguntandome habra escuchado lo que estabamos hablnado de irnos junto a kalm_

 _aaaa chicos podemos descansar aquí y comer algo – dijo ash – me estoy muriendo de hambre_

 _esta bien es un buen lugar para descansar y comer – le respondo yo forzando una sonrisa-(debo ser una gran actora para que me crea o el es demasiado estupido )_

 _si esta bien ash por que no vas a buscar leña – le dijo clemont a ash – ya serena mientras el no esta por que no llamas a kalm y le preguntas_

 _hermanitoo serena conoce a kalm, el kalm campeon de varias ligas alrededor del mundo – dijo bonnie sorprendida_

 _asi es bonnie, el y yo somos del mismo pueblo y somos amigos desde pequeños – le dije mientras marcaba el numero de kalm , quien a los pocos segundos me contesta_

 _alo quien es – me pregunta el desde el otro lado de la llamada_

 _hola kalm soy yo serena ha pasado mucho tiempo – le dije con una sonrisa en mi rostro_

 _aa hola serena, vaya que a pasado el tiempo, como estas – me dijo_

 _no muy bien estoy de viaje con el lider del gimnasio de ciudad lumiose y su hermana, y los tres estamos atrapados con un entrenador bueno para nada, y bueno te llamaba para saber si podriamos viajar contigo ya que me entere que piensas entrar por tercera vez a la liga de kalos para ganarla nuevamente – le dije yo esperando a que me responda que si_

 _claro, por supuesto que si como podria dejar a mi amiga de la infancia y sus amigos atados a un bueno para nada – dijo kalm- pero serena podrias decirme de quien se trata_

 _se trata de ash ketchum no creo que lo conozcas – le dije sin animo alguno_

 _oo claro que lo conozco el tiene una reputacion en el mundo pokemon – me dijo kalm serio – el es conocido como el pierde ligas ya que siempre que participa en alguna pierde la maxima posicion que obtenido en una ligaes llegar a las semifinal donde perdio y solo logro derrotar a dos pokemon de su oponente – me dijo el – asi que por supuesto los espero en el centro pokemon aue según mi gps y triangulando su posicion esta un poco mas adelante_

 _okey nos vemos ahi hoy en la noche – le dije para luego finalizar la llamada_

 _asi paso el tiempo hasta que llegamos al centro pokemon, donde para el colmo el idiota de ash tenia hambre asi que le dijimos que se adelantara a comer y que nosotros iriamos en un rato lo cual era una mentira, apenas el se fue le dejamos una carta diciendole que lo dejabamos y el porque lo dejamos y con quien nos fuimos_

 _fin del flash back_

( despues de eso fue que mi vida se arruino por completo ) - pensaba mientras veo a la persona que amo recibier el titulo de campeon regional - ( de no haber sido tan estupida, yo podria estar contigo en este momento estar a ru lado como tu siempre estuviste al lado mio, no como ese idiota de kalm que lo unico que hizo fue hacerme sufrir)

 _flash back_

 _ya a pasado un mes desde que abandone a ash y empeze a viajar con kalm , por ciertos sucesos que ocurrieron bonnie y clemont tuvieron que partir de vuelta a ciudad lumiose para hacerse cargo del gimnasio, asi que estoy viajando sola con kalm_

 _aa que divertido es viajar contigo kalm – le dije mostrandole una sonrisa – (sn saber que desde este dia, todo cambiaria para mal )_

 _si es divertido, pero ahora que hacemos a donde vamos – dijo el mirandome_

 _que tal si vamos a ciudad romantis ahi sera el siguiente performance pokemon y asi podre conseguir mi segunda llave – le dije con una sonrisa, esperando a que el me apoyara_

 _no eso sria una perdida de tiempo, yo vi el primer performance pokemon en el que participaste y fue horrible, no tienes talento alguno para eso – me dijo con una mirada fria – para que vas a perder el tiempo jugando a la artista pokeon cuando sabemos que la primera llave te la regalaron, yo vote por la otra chica que llego a la final ella si tenia talento_

 _yo no podia creer lo que escuchaba, yo que creia que mi amigo de infancia con quien comparti tantos momentos me apoyaria incondicionalmente_

 _no creo lo que me dices, debes estar bromeando cierto, esto es una broma pesada – dije yo con unas cuantas lagrimas callendo por mis mejillas_

 _no es ninguna broma y ya deja de llorar odio a las niñas lloronas – me dijo alzando un poco el tono de su voz a lo que por instinto empiezo a llorar un poco mas – te lo dije odio a las mujeres que lloran pero si quieres llorar te dare una buena razon para llorar – me dijo mientras se me acercaba levanto su mano con la palma abierta y me abofeteo en la cara – ahora respondeme vas a seguir- me dijo cada vez mas enojado a lo que yo negue con mi cabeza por miendo a que me pegara y me seque las lagrimas – asi me gusta tu tienes que obedecerme, aquí se hara lo que yo dija y no vas a volver a participar en un performance pokemon_

 _de...de acuerdo ...entonces hacia donde iremos a..ahora – dije ya recuperandome para no molestar mas a kalm ya que yo creia estar enamorada de el_

 _iremos a ciudad yantra – me dijo con un tono serio – asi que parate que nos pondremos en marcha_

 _fin flash back_

(esa fue la primera de todas las veces que me pego y me trato mal por decir algo que no le gustaba pero lo que colmo mi paciencia y me dio la fuerza para alejarme, fue lo que paso dos meses despues de eso ) - recordaba mientras veia a ash dar la vuelta al estadio hasta que vi que sus ojos se posaron en mi y me dio una mirada fria llena de odio lo que hizo que mis lagrimas volvieran a salir – hay ash no sabes cuanto lo siento, kalm no es la mitad de hombre que lo que tu fuiste el es completamente lo opuesto a ti

 _flash back_

 _ya habian pasado dos meses desde que kalm empezo a golperme e insultarme, pero yo soportaba y cada dia iba pensando cada vez mas y mas en ti ash en lo que estarias haciendo, como te estaria llendo, habras logrado conseguir tus medallas,estaras pensando en mi, aunque lo dudo despues de lo que te hice, pero aun tengo la esperanza de que pienses en mi y ahi fue cuando me di cuenta que la persona a quien amaba estubo siempre al lado mio_

 _serena descansaremos aquí – me ordeno kalm, mientras el liberaba a sus pokemon, el trataba de mala forma a sus pokemon solo lostrataba como un objeto apenas los alimentaba y los hacia sobre exigirse, ademas de darle una formula rara nunca atrevi a preguntarle que era por miedo a que me golpeara de nuevo_

 _ka...kalm …..pu..puedo sacar... a ..mis ..po..pok...pokemon – le dije con temor ya que cada vez que le preguntaba me gritaba, el nunca me dejo sacar a mis pokemon mientras estabamos juntos, yo tenia que decir que iba al baño y aprovechaba de darles de comer y disculpalme con ellos_

 _ya te dije que no me gusta que otros pokemon insignificantes como los tuyos esten cerca de mis campeones – me dijo con una mirada fria_

 _lo...lo..lo siento kalm – le dije mirandolo – voy...voy a ir al baño – asi lentamente me fuy alejando hasta internarme en el bosque y sacar a mis amigos para darles de comer_

 _salgan braixen, pacham y silveon – dije arrojanndo mis pokebolas – lo siento chicos por no sacarlos mas seguido – esto ya era una rutina de todos lo dias y yo notaba en su mirada que extrañaban a los pokemon de ash y jugar con ellos, cuando estoy apunto de darles sus alimentos aparece kalm_

 _que crees que estas haciendo – me dijo conuna mirada que me dejo petrificada de miedo – te dije que no tienes derecho a sacar a tus pateticos pokemon ahora pagaras el precio greninga ven y usa golpe aereo contra estos inutiles pokemon_

 _luego de que dijo eso veo un greninja que se mueve a una velocidad increible y comienza a golpear a mis pokemon y yo estaba en shock que no fuy capaz de decir nada de darles alguna orden para que se defendieran, luego de que mis pokemon quedaran gravemente heridos el se dirigio hacia mi y me dijo_

 _espero sea la ultima vez que me desobedeces o si no la proxima seras tu contra mi greninja – me dijo con rabia_

 _s..si – fue lo unico que atine a decir, mientras el se fue calmado hacia donde estaba el campamento al ver que estaba lejos, yo guarde a mis amigos en sus pokebolas y comence a correr en sentido contrario hasta llegar al centro pokemon – nunca debi abandonarte, tu siempre creiste en mi, me apoyaste y cuidaste de mis pokemon como si fueran tuyos, soy la mas grande idiota de este mundo al haberte abandonado_

 _y luego de eso regrese a casa en donde le conte a mi madre todo lo que ocurrio, y como era de esperarse primero me reto y me dijo que era una inconsiente por tratar tan mal a un chico que siempre velo por mi bienestar por sobre el de el, para luego abrazarme y decirme que todo saldria bien que ella siempre me apoyaria y pasaba el tiempo y con apoyo de mi madre gane las dos siguientes llaves que me dieron el honor de poder entrar a la clase maestra, esto no lo hubiera logrado sin ti ash tu estabas en mi mente en cada uno de mis performance. Bueno no solo obtuve un reto de mi madre si no de mi mejor amiga shauna quien me dijo exactamente lo mismo que cambie al hombre perfecto, solo por la fama y el glamour que kalm tenia, pero lo mas fuerte fue lo que ocurrio despues del performance pokemon clase maestra en la cual me enfrente a la reina de kalos_

 _bueno damas y caballeros – dijo el presentador – la ganadora de este performance pokemon es …...la actual reina de kalos la artista aria felicidades por su victoria y nos vemos en la proxima ocasión_

 _yo me encontraba en mi camerino, cabisbaja llorando, no por haber perdido si no por que tu no estabas a mi lado para animarme como lo hiciste la primera vez que fui derrotada cuando escucho que tocan la puerta, me dirigo a abrirla y cuando la abro veo a aria la reina de kalos parada frente a mi_

 _serena que te pasa te encuentras bien? - me pregunto,, ya que me vio llorando_

 _si estoy bien no es nada – respondi secandome las lagrimas_

 _bueno si tu lo dices, oye y como estan ash y pikachu? - me dijo y al oir sus nombres yo me derrumbe por completo – serena te encuentras bien, que es lo que te pasa_

 _lo que pasa es que soy la mas grande idiota de este mundo – le diije llorando y enojada conmigo mismo – yo abandone a ash hace cinco meses, ni siquiera se lo dije a la cara le deje una carta diciendole que eraun bueno para nada y que me iria con un verdadero entrenador y lo pero de todos es que con quien me fui me golpeaba, y maltrataba psicologicamente y me prohibia concursar en los performance me decia que era una buena para nada y maltrato a mis pokemon – le dije y derrepente siento que me arde la cara luego volteo a ver y veo a aria con lagrimas en sus ojos y con la mano en alto y ahi fue que me di cuenta que me habia dado una bofetada tan fuerte que volteo mi cara de la fuerza_

 _como...como pudiste hacerle eso a ash … el..el es la persona mas noble del mundo entero ...siempre pensando en el bien de los demas y el de los pokemon, el preferiria morir antes que ver a alguien lastimado – me dijo aria llorando, y se veia que estaba enfurecida – como fuiste capaz de traicionar a tan noble persona al menos sabes por que nunca a ganado algo, yo me di el trabajo de buscar su historiar y vi que en cada liga que participo solo usaba los pokemon que atrapaba en esa region, el tiene pokemon que han derrotado a pokemon legendarios y vencio al gran rey de la piramide del frente de batalla y a sus regies, el derroto a un darkrai y aun latios en la liga de sinnoh siendo que a ese darkrai no lo habian derrotado nunca el es un gran entrenador y si usara a su equipo mas fuerte no habria quien lo parara , y vienes tu y le dices que es un bueno para nada a quien te apoyo desde el principio de tu viaje, a quien te enseño a batallar, quien te vio y te apoyo en tu primera derrota, solo espero que el ahora este bien y que no cambie por tu culpa – me dijo y me quedo mirando_

 _si lo se y tienes razon soy de lo peor, soy una idioa que no supo valorar al gran hombre que tuvo al lado quien siempre me cuido y nunca me levanto la mano – le dije llorando – y es el hombre de cual me enamore, por eso espero que no sea muy tarde se que se acerca la liga pokemon y ahi es donde le pedire perdon – le dije, mientras me secaba las lagrimas y la mire_

 _solo espero que no sea muy tarde – fue lo ultimo que aria me dijo antes de irse_

 _asi paso el tiempo hasta el dia de la liga pokemon la cual ganaste sin esfuerzo alguno demostrando todo lo que aria dijo era cierto, en su cara se notaba que aun seguia siendo el mismo amable, carismatico y bueno con los pokemon, cuando fui a buscarte tu ya no estabas y unos meses despues vi por television que te enfrentarias a la campeona por el titulo. Y aquí estoy como lo estuve durante todala liga esperando a que termine la pelea para poder hablar contigo y disculparme_

 _fin del flash back_

POV narrador

ahi ash al fin lo lograste , demostraste que estabamos equivocados y ahora ire a hablar contigo – dijo una serena que estaba poniendose de pie para ir al salon central

nuevamente felicidades al nuevo campeon de la region de kalos – dijo el presentador – tiene algunas palabras que decir luego de esa vuelta de la victoria

bueno si tengo una par de palabras que decir – dijo ash, mientras serena escuchaba su voz por los parlantes de los pasillos mientras caminaba hacia el salon central – solo quiero agradecerle a mi madre quien siempre confio en mi, a mis amigos de otras regiones que tambien me apoyaron enviandome saludos y sus apoyos, y a la persona mas importante que sin ella yo hoy no estaria aquí, esta victoria esta dedicada a ti que me salvaste de la osucirdad, eres una persona muy importante para mi …...

esta historia continuara, bueno espero esta historia les guste esta historia se escribio en colaboracion a reyiyigas 32 quien me ha ayudado con la idea , el desarrollo y la trama de la historia asi que espero que les guste


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo dos

Nuevamente felicidades al nuevo campeón de la región de kalos – dijo el presentador – tiene algunas palabras que decir luego de esa vuelta de la victoria

Bueno si tengo un par de palabras que decir – dijo ash, mientras serena escuchaba su voz por los parlantes de los pasillos mientras caminaba hacia el salón central – solo quiero agradecerle a mi madre quien siempre confió en mí, a mis amigos que están en otras regiones que también me apoyaron enviándome saludos y sus apoyos, y a la persona más importante que sin ella yo no estaría aquí, esta victoria está dedicada a ti que me salvaste de la oscuridad, eres una persona muy importante para mí querida hermana, muchas gracias… JADE ( si se preguntan quién es jade es la personaje protagonista de los nuevos juegos sol y luna y como no tiene nombre optamos por ponerle jade)

POV ash

Gracias jade por rescatarme en esos momentos en los que pensé que no podría salir adelante – dijo ash, mientras unas lágrimas caían por sus ojos – (pensar que todo el sufrimiento y el odio de ese día me llevo a conocer a la persona más importante en estos momentos)

 _Flash back_

 _Todo parecía normal, era un bello día, todo iba normal hasta que llego la tarde en el centro pokemon_

 _Chicos tengo hambre, vamos a comer – les dije con una sonrisa_

 _No mejor anda tú, nosotros te alcanzamos luego – me dijo serena, que al parecer se veía algo cansada_

 _Está bien nos vemos en un rato – les dije saliendo de la habitación – estaré en el comedor y si no estoy ahí, estare en el campo de batalla atrás del centro pokemon entrenando_

 _Ya han pasado dos horas desde que vi a mis amigos por última vez creo que subiré a ver si están bien – dije mirando a pikachu que estaba en mi hombro, así que fui caminando hasta que llegue a la puerta de nuestra habitación y toque al no recibir respuesta decidí entrar a ver – chicos están aquí – entre a la habitación pero no encontré a nadie – donde estarán a lo mejor fueron a buscarme – cuando me disponía a salir de la habitación pikachu llega con una carta en su boca, la cual tomo y decía para ash, así que comencé a leerla_

 _Ash, te escribimos esta carta de parte de los tres, para informarte que no seguiremos viajando contigo, ya que creemos que eres un entrenador mediocre, nos enteramos de tu pasado y de la forma patética en la pierdes en las ligas, no iremos con un verdadero entrenador llamado kalm, que si ha ganado las ligas en numerosas ocasiones, así que sin más te dejamos ya que no queremos relacionarnos con un perdedor como tú y que todos se burlen de nosotros después, además hace rato estamos cansado de tu actitud y la verdad es que nunca te consideramos nuestro amigo_

 _Clemont, Bonnie y serena_

 _p.d : soy serena y esta parte hablo por mí, no hay nada que me llene más de alegría que saber que al fin voy a dejar de verte y tener que fingir ser tu amiga, la verdad Salí de viaje por que quería conocerte por lo ocurrido con garchomp en ciudad lumiose, no sabes cuan arrepentida estoy de eso, desearía nunca haberte conocido, así que por que no te haces un favor a ti y a los demás y nos ahorras la vergüenza de tener que verte en la liga pokemon_

 _estaba tan destrozado por dentro que Salí corriendo con la carta en la mano y mi mochila en la espalda y pikachu siguiéndome de cerca, corrí por mucho rato hasta que mis piernas no dieron más y me desplomé en medio del bosque y comencé a llorar, pikachu trataba de reconfortarme, pero no lo lograba hasta que hoy un ruido en los arbustos me doy vuelta para ver qué pasaba y fue ahí que vi a una joven de pelo negro y ojos de color jade que se acercó a mí y me pregunto_

 _te encuentras bien? Estas herido, necesitas ayuda? – me pregunto a lo que yo respondo_

 _no, no estoy bien - le respondí_

 _que es lo que paso, si quieres puedes contarme – me dijo, regalándome una sonrisa_

 _está bien, mis supuestos "amigos", me abandonaron y me dejaron una carta en la que decían que era un mediocre y que era un entrenador patético – le dije mientras la ira y el dolor me consumían – y lo peor de todo es que tienen razón llevo siete años desde que inicie mi viaje y no he logrado ganar ninguna liga oficial_

 _no les prestes atención a ellos, ellos solo quieren hacerte sentir mal y estaban contigo para aprovecharte una amistad así no vale la pena – me dijo mientras se agachaba para quedar frente a mí – sabes yo empecé de viaje para conocer a mi héroe, es un chico de mi edad el ha viajado por diversas regiones participando en sus ligas y en cada una usaba pokemon que atrapaba en la región se diría que son pokemon inexpertos pero él los entrenaba y se volvían muy fuerte, tanto así que en una de esas ligas logro vencer a dos pokemon legendarios aunque no gano esa liga, este chico nunca se dio por vencido y me entere que está en esta región y quise venir para conocerlo – me dijo con una sonrisa, mientras me extendía su mano – así que vamos no te deprimas siempre podrás salir adelante y demuéstrale a esas personas que estaban equivocados contigo_

 _gracias, muchas gracias, en verdad me has animado a seguir adelante como siempre lo hice – le dije tomando su mano mientras me ayudaba a levantarme, y yo le dije – mi nombre es ash ketchum de pueblo paleta en la región de kanto es un placer_

 _mi nombre es jade de la región de alola es u….- dijo hasta que empezó a tartamudear – tu …tu t… tu eres….eres…el…ash ketchum ….yo…yo…yoo….yo – ella decía ya que estaba sorprendida_

 _ya lo se eres jade, y por lo que dijiste anteriormente soy tu héroe, pero adivina que – le dije con una sonrisa a lo que ella respondió que – tu eres mi heroína, me ayudaste en este momento en el que pensaba que estaba solo y estaba por darme por rendido, así que muchas gracias_

 _de…de…de nada – me dijo tartamudeando_

 _tranquila jade – le dije – solo considérame un amigo más_

 _un …a …..ami…amigo – me dijo sorprendida mientras una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro – entonces ahora somos amigos? – me volvió a preguntar a lo que yo asentí_

 _sip y como mi nueva amiga me encantaría saber si quisieras viajar conmigo, en mi camino a la grandeza para demostrar que ellos estaban equivocados – le dije con una sonrisa en mi cara_

 _claro, me encantaría acompañarte en todo tu viaje_

 _fin de flash back_

(si no te hubiera conocido, no se qué me hubiera pasado, probablemente me hubiera rendido y no hubiera podido humillar a mi supuesto "amigo" y a ese tal kalm en la liga) – me puse a pensar en lo que paso

 _Flash back_

 _Ya ha pasado un mes desde que ellos me dejaron e increíblemente logre ganar el resto de las medallas de gimnasio en tiempo record y gracias al apoyo de jade, ella me a animado en cierta forma me recuerda a dawn solo qué a diferencia de ella, jade no se viste de porrista_

 _Jade que te parece ir a ciudad lumiose, quiero ir a visitar a alguien y bueno humillarlo un poco – le dije con una sonrisa en mi cara – pero primero so tendríamos que pasar por el centro pokemon para pedir al profesor oak que me envié a unos amigos que tengo_

 _Claro, yo iré a donde tu vayas, y te apoyare incondicionalmente – me dijo_

 _Luego de un rato y de pasar al centro pokemon, nos dirigimos al gimnasio donde volvería a enfrentarme a clemont esta vez para tener el placer de humillarlo, al llegar al gimnasio entre sin ningún problema hasta que llegue al campo de batalla donde el estaba esperándome, como supuse al principio se resignó pero empecé a insultarlo y despreciarlo hasta que acepto_

 _Bueno esta batalla iré con todo, idiota – me dijo clemont – espero no salgas llorando con tu mami como el perdedor que eres_

 _Si, si como digas – dije yo con una sonrisa – empecemos rápido_

 _De acuerdo tu lo pediste, ve Luxray – dijo el confiado con una sonrisa en su cara_

 _Sal charizard y demuéstrale porque eres mi pokemon tipo fuego más poderoso – dije yo, al materializarse una onda expansiva cubrió el área demostrando que se ha vuelto aún más poderoso de lo que era antes y lanzo un rugido que hiso temblar el lugar – bueno empecemos charizard garra dragón – le ordene_

 _Luxray usa colmillo tru….. – no pudo terminar de ordenar el ataque ya que mi charizard golpeo a Luxray y lo estrello en la pared dejándolo inconsciente de un golpe_

 _Bueno eso fue rápido – le dije con una sonrisa en mi cara – quieres seguir_

 _No te creas tanto, solo fue un golpe de suerte – me dijo enojado – pero ahora no ganaras sacare a mi mejor pokemon, manectric yo te elijo y mega evoluciona_

 _Frente a mi se materializo un manectric pero que cambio al mega evolucionar se veían las chispas volar por el terreno_

 _Manectric una impactrueno – dijo el_

 _Charizard usa lanzallamas – le ordene a charizard, que lanzo una potente bocanada de fuego, que choco contra el ataque de mega manectric pero que debido al gran poder de mi charizard empezó a ganar hasta que alcanzo a manectric y luego se escuchó una explosión liberando una cortina de humo cuando se disipo se mostró al pokemon apenas de pie – charizard acabalo con garra dragón - dije con indiferencia mirando hacia otro lado mientras mi charizard acabo de un solo golpe con manectric – vaya que líder de gimnasio más patético esta ha sido la batalla más aburrida y fácil, pensé que dijiste que era un perdedor y patético y que me regalaste la medalla, jajajaja pero solo te mentías a ti mismo, patético no mereces tener el título de líder de gimnasio eres la vergüenza de kalos entero correré la voz de que este gimnasio es el más fácil, que bueno que tu padre no estaba aquí simplemente sentiría vergüenza de ti – le dije mientras el caía al piso derrotado y humillado llorando, me dirigí hacia donde se encontraba jade y salimos del gimnasio_

 _Alguna vez te he dicho que tan importante eres para mi – le dije a jade con una sonrisa y ella negó con su cabeza – bueno te lo diré ahora eres la persona mas importante en estos momentos en mi vida, te considero la hermana que nunca tuve gracias por brindarme todo este apoyo_

 _No hay que agradecer ash – me dijo con una sonrisa – yo también te considero como mi hermano, así que a partir de ahora te diré hermano_

 _Entonces yo empezare a decirte hermana – le dije con una sonrisa_

…

 _Meses después empezó a la liga pokemon, que no represento ningún reto para mí, ni me equipo pokemon y solo tenía en mente a una persona que era kalm, como dije la liga no represento mayor reto mi equipo pokemon consistía en charizard, infernape, mi siempre y confiable pikachu, sceptile, garchomp, mi greninja, en las batallas solo ocupaba a un pokemon debido a su gran nivel nadie los podía derrotar, hasta que llego la final de la liga en la que me enfrente nada más y nada menos que a kalm, él no me conocía personalmente solo conocía mi reputación, yo no tenía nada en contra de él, si no quería demostrarle algo a ella, esa persona que estaba mirando desde la zona del público, encontrarla no fue difícil, y ver como se llevaba sus manos a su pecho mientras me miraba con ojos llenos de lágrimas, como preocupada por lo que me pasara, que sínica_

 _Muy bien ahora damos paso a al final de la liga pokemon de la región de kalos entre el entrenador ash y entrenador kalm ambos por favor escojan a sus pokemon – dijo el referi_

 _Acabemos con esto rápido, este perdedor no merece estar en mi presencia – dijo el - gyarados sal y acaba con el_

 _Valla que arrogante, te bajare los humos de la cabeza – le dije – ve lugia y ayúdame a ganar amigo mío_

 _Lu…lugia de donde lo sacaste – me dijo el, pero yo hice como si no lo escuchara - asi que me ignoras ya ver…._

 _Lugia pulso dragón – le ordene a lugia y que de un golpe acabo con su gyarados – decías algo – le dije mientras regresaba lugia – muy bien hecho amigo gracias_

 _Gyarados no puede continuar, la primera victoria es para ash, por favor saquen a su siguiente pokemon – dijo el referi_

 _Tuviste suelte maldito pero eso se acabo – me dijo mirándome con furia – chesnaught sal y acaba con el idiota_

 _Aaaa, creo que va a ser así toda la tarde no – le dije, cansado de su actitud – reshiram amigo sal y préstame tu poder por favor_

 _Otro legendario no puede ser – dijo sorprendido – pero eso no hará ninguna diferencia chesnaught usa misil aguja y luego brazada_

 _Yo no le ordene nada a reshiram el recibió ambos ataques, kalm pensaba que el me había ganado que equivocado estaba_

 _Jajaja te dije que tener legendarios no te servirán con mis pokemon superiores – dijo el para luego quedar en shock al ver que mis pokemon no tenia ni un daño_

 _Reshiram usa furia dragón – ordene a mi amigo que ataco a una velocidad sorprendente y derroto a chesnaught – bien hecho amigo regresa mereces un descanso_

 _Así paso en las siguientes tres batallas las cuales fueron fáciles en las que se enfrentaron su hoppa (100%) vs aegislash, su greninja vs latias, pyorar contra giratina, todas las batallas terminaron igual_

 _Y la batalla final se realizó entre su kangaskhan y mewtwo no me gusta decir que es mío porque en realidad no lo es él es mi amigo y el decidió venir y acompañarme en este camino bueno eso no cambio el resultado, mewtwo lo derroto sin mayor problema, y así fue como fui coronado campeón de la liga recibí mi trofeo y salude al público, en donde la con la vista la encontré de nuevo a ella, quien dijo deseaba no haberme conocido, ella con lágrimas en los ojos pero con una sonrisa en su cara, cuando de repente veo que se para con suma rapidez e imagino a donde se dirige así que luego de recibir mi trofeo voy donde esta jade y le dijo que tenemos que salir rápido del lugar, vamos llegando al lobby y la veo a ella, serena estaba esperando en el lobby a que yo apareciera, aun no estaba listo para confrontarla así que saque a mewtwo y le pedí si podía teletransportarnos al centro pokemon de ciudad lumiose y así fue que la evite ese día_

 _Fin del flash back_

Y ahora me encuentro en el pasillo caminando junto a jade después de recibir el titulo de campeón hasta que me encuentro frente a ella y me detengo de golpe, por que tenia que estar aquí en el estadio, por que vino a verme, eso es obvio estuvo en la final de la liga y no iba a estar ahora para la pelea por el titulo de campeón

 _Flash back_

…

Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy nuevamente esta historia es en colaboración con reyiyigas 32 y espero le guste el capítulo, se que algunos esperaban a may a dawn incluso a Penélope o miette pero pensamos que esta nueva protagonista merecía participar


	3. Chapter 3

Y ahora me encuentro en el pasillo caminando junto a jade después de recibir el título de campeón hasta que me encuentro frente a ella y me detengo de golpe, porque tenía que estar aquí en el estadio, por que vino a verme, eso es obvio estuvo en la final de la liga y no iba a estar ahora para la pelea por el título de campeón

 _Flash back_

 _Este es el día más importante de mi vida, estoy por pelear por el título de campeón regional de kalos, al fin después de tanto tiempo, tantos viajes, tantos amigos que hice en estos viajes y a ciertas personas mediocres que aunque me cueste decirlo, todo lo que logre aquí fue gracias a ellos y al rencor que les tengo que fue lo que me impulso a usar a mis mejores pokemon y llegar hasta este preciso momento._

 _Hermano, estas seguro de hacer esto – me pregunto jade_

 _Es lo que él quiere, él sabe que a yo respeto su decisión si él quiere hacerlo tendrá todo mi apoyo – le dije mirándola a los ojos, mientras de mi bolsillo sacaba una caja de madera – pikachu estás seguro de que quieres hacerlo – le pregunté a mi mejor amigo, el cual me respondió con su típico pika mientras me asentía – esta bien si es lo que quieres aquí tienes_

… _.._

 _Ya era la hora del combate y yo me ubique en el lado del campo junto a mi fiel amigo mientras era presentado, inmediatamente después apareció la campeona de la región de kalos, dianta_

 _Este combate será un uno vs uno, ambos entrenador solo puede usar un solo pokemon, cuando uno de los dos pokemon no pueda continuar la batalla abra terminado – dijo el réferi – entrenadores elijan a su pokemon_

 _Como era de esperarse la campeona escogió a su fuerte y confiable gardevoir, así que yo también decidí escoger a mi pokemon más confiable_

 _Creo que es tu turno amigo mío veamos todo el poder que has adquirido – le dije a mi mejor amigo, que estaba parado a mi lado – yo te elijo raichu_

 _Que empiece el combate – dijo el réferi_

 _Raichu usa trueno – le ordene a mi pokemon el cual obedeció_

 _Gardevoir esquívalo y usa bola sombra - dijo la campeona, su gardevoir lo esquivo con una velocidad increíble para luego lanzar su ataque, que iba derecho a chocar con raichu pero este lo esquivo con una velocidad incluso mayor que la de gardevoir dejando sorprendidos a todo el mundo debido a la gran velocidad de raichu – bien amigo mio usa tacleada de volteos con cola de hierro – le ordene a raichu y en un parpadeo quedo frente a gardevoir dándole un tremendo golpe en su cabeza dejándolo tirada en el piso pero no derrotada, la campeona al ver la fuerza de mi raichu decidio que era hora de mega evolucionar a su gardevoir y asi lo hiso para luego ordenarle que atacara con bola sombra, su pokemon genero tres esferas de color negro al mismo tiempo lanzándoselas a raichu quien logro esquivar dos pero la tercera le dio de lleno arrojándolo al otro lado del campo de batalla – raichu te encuentras bien? – le pregunte a mi pokemon el cual asintió – bueno raichu usa rayo seguido de tacleada de voltios – ordene mientras el rayo se dirigía hacia gardevoir el cual lo esquivo pero no vio que raichu se dirigía con tacleada de volteos que impacto contra ella – ahora usa cola de hierro junto con electro bola – le dije mientras raichu formaba una esfera de electricidad en la punta de su cola mientras esta se tornaba de un color grisáceo reluciente e impacto con esa combinación de ataques a gardevoir, dejándola tendida en el piso y perdiendo su mega evolución dejando en claro que la batalla había terminado y que raichu había sido el ganador, Sali corriendo a abrazar a mi mejor amigo y felicitarlo por su gran esfuerzo_

 _Fin del flash back_

Supongo que no quiso ver por televisión la batalla por el campeonato – dije en voz baja mientras agachaba la mirada

Fin POV de ash

Inicio POV de serena

Ahí esta por fin el chico al que tanto daño le hice, dejándolo abandonado a su suerte, y que después de tanto tiempo me di cuenta que me había enamorado, no sabes cómo me dolió el escuchar como agradecías a todos, no por que tuviera celos, sino porque yo podría ser la persona más importante en tu vida en estos momentos si tan solo hubiera tenido un poco de fe y no hubiera sido tan estúpida

 _Flash back_

 _Al fin podre verte de nuevo ash, esta vez no lograras escapar y te dire todo lo que siento incluso, si es necesario me humillare para que asi me puedas perdonar, eres una persona única, y por ultimo si no sientes lo mismo que yo por lo menos permíteme ser tu amiga de nuevo y tratar de ganarme tu confianza otra vez y quizás con el tiempo llegar a ser algo mas, de repente veo a alguien entrar al campo de batalla_

 _Damas y caballeros un gran aplauso para el retador, ganador de la liga pokemon de kalos y quien derroto a la elite cuatro sin ningún problema, ash ketchump – dijo el anunciador, mientras el publico enloquecía por tu llegada yo estaba sorprendida al ver a un raichu a tu lado y no a pikachu ya que una vez te preguntamos porque no evolucionabas a pikachu y tu respondiste por que el no quería, no creo que hayas forzado a pikachu a evolucionar, pero entonces porque es ahora un raichu, pero deje de pensar en eso al ver como acariciabas su cabeza y sonreías como siempre lo hacías, me alegro en serio de que hayas recuperado tu sonrisa y que seas feliz y estoy decidida a ser parte de tu vida y tu felicidad nuevamente_

 _Asi empezó el combate y al ver el poder de raichu no me preocupe, pero al ver que gardevoir mega evoluciono, me preocupe demasiado llevando mis manos a mi pecho y rogando a arceus que salieras victorioso, otra vez todo el publico enloqueció al ver como tu raichu había vencido al poderoso mega gardevoir de la campeona dianta, las lagrimas no paraban de salir de mis ojos al ver como tu si lograste hacerte del titulo de campeón de kalos, la felicidad que sentía no podía expresarla_

 _Te felicito ash, mi ash, me alegro mucho por ti – dije en voz baja mientras las lagrimas seguían cayendo por mis mejillas – ahora, por fin hablare contigo, esta vez no te escaparas y no te volveré a dejar_

 _Fin del flash back_

Y ahora por fin estoy aquí, después de tanto tiempo puedo volver a verte, se que no estas feliz de verme al ver como tu hermosa sonrisa cambio dejando ver una mueca de trsteza en tu cara, pero no dejare que te vayas hasta que me escuches.

Fin POV de serena

Ash, al fin te encuentro – dice serena mientras una lagrima caia por su mejilla

hasta aqui el capitulo de hoy, les agradesco a todos por sus reviews ya que eso hace que me den ganas de seguir escribiendo estos fics, asi que espero disfruten de este capitulo


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

Y ahora por fin estoy aquí, después de tanto tiempo puedo volver a verte, se que no estas feliz de verme al ver como tu hermosa sonrisa cambio dejando ver una mueca de tristeza en tu cara, pero no dejare que te vayas hasta que me escuches.

Fin POV de serena

Ash, al fin te encuentro – dice serena mientras una lagrima caía por su mejilla

Ash al escuchar que, a serena, mencionar su nombre sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espalda y al ver como ella se acercaba, los recuerdos se ese día comenzaban a aparecer en su mente reviviendo todo el dolor y la pena que sintió, justo en el omento en que ash iba a comenzar a llorar una mano se apoya en su hombro y este voltea a ver a su compañera

Hermano, es ella la que te hiso sufrir – pregunto jade, con preocupación en su cara – esa fue la mujer que rompió tu corazón – ash solo asintió sin levantar la vista, jade estaba a punto de decir algo cuando vio la silueta de una mujer frente a ella

Ash, te he echado tanto de menos, no tienes ni idea cuanto – dijo serena mientras llevaba una de sus manos que se encontraban en su pecho hacia la cara de él joven campeón, cuando estaba a punto de tocarlo siente como de un manotazo le alejan la su mano de su cara y al reaccionar ve a la joven que estaba al lado de ash molesta

Que crees que estás haciendo aquí – dijo jade molesta viendo a la pelimiel – después de hacerlo sufrir y abandonarlo a su suerte, tienes el descaro de decir que lo extrañaste

Tú no sabes nada de lo que paso – dijo serena entre sollozo, con un tono molesto para luego aumentar el tono de su voz – TU NO SABES COMO ME ARREPIENTO, TODO EL DOLOR Y LA PENA QUE SUFRI, EL DEJARLO ESE DIA FUE EL PEOR ERROR DE MI VIDA – dijo mientras comenzaba a llorar

Y TU CREES QUE ASH LA PASO BIEN, EL SENTIR COMO SUS AMIGOS LO ABANDONABAN, A QUIENES APOYABA EN TODO, Y SABER COMO LA PERSONA QUE EL … - dijo jade guardando silencio, al ver como estuvo a punto de cometer un gran error

¿La persona que el que? – pregunto serena

La persona que yo amaba – se escuchó la voz grave del joven campeón – la persona a la que amé desde que la vi, pero que me dejo sin decirme a la cara el por qué y en estos momentos es la persona que más detesto – serena al escuchar esto sintió como su corazón se rompía al saber que la persona que ella amaba, alguna vez la amo pero que ahora la detesta, pero ella no se daría por vencido

a..as…ash yo ….yo l…lo….. siento de verdad lo siento…cuando me separe de ti… me di cuenta de la falta que me haces…yo ….. yo no supe valorar todo lo que hacías por mi… yo….yo ….yo me di cuenta de que te amaba y cada segundo sin ti….. – estaba diciendo serena fue interrumpida por el azabache

que, que cada segundo sin mi te sentías infeliz, incompleta, miserable – dijo ash a serena con un tono irónico – por favor serena, acaso pensaste en cómo me sentía yo, el cómo sufrí, estuve a puntos de liberar a todos mis pokemon y lo único que quería era dejar de vivir, el saber que la única mujer de la cual me he enamorado en toda mi vida me dejaba y sin siquiera decírmelo a la cara – dijo ash mientras una lagrima empezaba a caer por su mejilla – haciéndome creer que me esperaría dentro del centro pokemon, que la volvería a ver, esos ojos azules como el cielo que me enamoraron y esa dulce voz, que parecía el canto de un ángel – serena al escuchar a ash hablar no podía dejar de llorar y sentirse la peor escoria del mundo

a..ash yo…yo …yo lo siento mucho, de verdad me deje llevar por lo que clemont y kalm decían, pero luego me di cuenta de que kalm no era la mitad del hombre que tu eras – dijo serena mientras trataba de dejar de llorar – tu siempre me apoyabas en cada performance y si quería a ir a algún lado tu me acompañabas – ya no podía aguantar más y comenzo a llorar – a demás …..a demás tu nunca me levantaste la mano tu nunca me golpeaste y nunca me prohibiste estar con mis pokemon – al escuchar esto ash paso de estar triste y molesto a estar en un estado de pura ira

ASI QUE TUVISTE QUE SOPORTAR A UN TIPO QUE NO SOLO TE GOLPEABA SI NO QUE MALTRATABA A TUS POKEMON – dijo ash molesto, mientras miraba a serena – TU ME DEJASTE POR EL, POR QUE EL ERA UN CAMPEON, POR QUE DE EL SEGURAMENTE IBAS A APRENDER ALGO DE EL Y NO DE UN FRACASADO COMO YO

Ash …. Yo …yo en verdad lo siento – dijo serena mientras comenzaba a llorar de nuevo – nunca fue mi intención hacerte daño – dijo serena llorando – yo no sabia lo importante que eramos para ti

SI COMO NO Y LOS PSYDUCKS VUELAN – dijo ash con ironia – CLEMONT SABIA PERFECTAMENTE LO QUE YO SENTIA POR TI, Y TODAS LAS COSAS QUE HICE POR TI PORFAVOR COMO ES POSIBLE QUE TE DIERAS CUENTA

Yo …..y…..yo …. Lo siento, en serio ash lo siento mucho, no sabes las noches que llore implorándole a arceus por tu perdón, por permitirme estar junto a ti nuevamente – dijo serena entre lagrimas – por favor ash permíteme estar junto a ti otra vez – decía serena con una mirada de cachorrito

Por favor ….. serena …por favor no, no la hagas – dijo jade con lagrimas en los ojos – no lo hagas sufrir más, déjalo ir el no necesita sufrir mas

Entiende yo no quiero hacerlo sufrir es lo ultimo que quiero – dijo serena mirando a jade esta vez – solo quiero otra oportunidad para tener su confianza y demostrarle que he cambiado

Serena siempre supe que tus sonrisas eran falsas aun asi me parecían las mas bellas del mundo – dijo ash con un tono de tristeza – siempre quise ver una sonrisa sincera de ti, pero no se si te pueda perdonar, mi corazón no esta listo para perdonarte – dijo ash con un tono frio

Por favor ash, por favor yo te quiero, yo te amo ….. en verdad te amo – dijo serena llorando y callendo de rodillas al piso – por ti haría lo que fuera por favor perdóname ash

No lo se serena – dijo ash con una lagrima en tus ojos - no quiero volver a sufrir por ti, nose si pueda confiar de nuevo, después de todo lo que paso

Por favor ash déjame estar a tu lado de nuevo, sin ti no puedo vivir, paso días y noches llorando por ti, implorando a quien quiera que me escuche el poder enmendar el error que cometí – dijo serena llorando y arrodillada en el piso implorando perdón a ash, esta escena volvió a ablandar el corazón de ash sin olvidarse de lo que había pasado

Esta bien serena, pero esta será la única oportunidad que te daré – dijo ash, mirando a serena y extendiéndole la mano – pero no porque te perdone significa que todo será igual que antes, tendrás que ganarte mi confianza de nuevo, pero no te garantizo que yo te vuelva a amar

Solo eso pido ash, estar a tu lado y enmendar mis errores - dijo serena tomando la mano de ash, para proceder a abrazarlo y llorar en su pecho – en verdad lo siento, y gracias por esta nueva oportunidad, ash gracias

Tranquila, la verdad es que me destrozaste el corazón, pero gracias a mi hermana yo fui capaz de sacar todo ese odio y dejarlo atrás – dijo ash mientras miraba a jade – gracias a ella yo pude seguir adelante y ser lo que soy actualmente

Me das mucho crédito hermanito – dijo jade rascándose la cabeza – tu solo saliste adelante yo solo estuve a tu lado para acompañarte en este viaje

Yo te lo agradezco mucho jade – dijo serena con una sonrisa algo tímida – gracias por ayudar a ash y rescatarlo de lo que inconscientemente hice

Eso ya no importa serena, solo quiero que ash sea feliz – dijo jade con una sonrisa en su cara

Y ahora lo soy jade muchas gracias – dijo ash mientras le sonreía y volteaba a ver a serena – bueno creo que es hora de que nos vayamos

Irnos? Adonde ash? – dijo serena algo triste en pensar de que el se iria

Es hora de irnos a la ciudad donde será el siguiente performance para que tu participes en el – dijo ash con una sonrisa en su cara – estoy seguro que esta vez lograras vencer a aria y tus amigos te apoyaremos

Gra…gracias ash no sabes lo feliz que me hace que me acompañen a mi performance esta vez de seguro ganare, ya que tengo el apoyo de ustedes – dijo serena mientras unas lagrimas salían de sus ojos azules

Somos tus amigos y te apoyaremos en todos tus sueños – dijo jade, mientras abrazaba a serena – ahora ya no estarás sola y nunca más nadie te dañara mientras estés con nosotros

Gracias ….amigos – dijo serena con una sonrisa sincera sonrisa en su cara

Así fue como serena al fin pudo pedir perdón por el grave error y así comenzó una nueva amistad, serena se ganó nuevamente la confianza de ash y la de jade, serena gano ese mismo año el performance y se convirtió en la reina de kalos, luego de todo lo que paso vivieron muchas alegrías los tres juntos. FIN


	5. Chapter 5

Bueno primero que todo quiero agradecerles a todos por leer el fic, acontinuacion daré un par de explicaciones sé que algunos querían que ash no perdonará tan fácil a serena, bueno esa parte la escribí en relacion a una experiencia mía ya que me encontré en la misma situación que ash en la historia que la persona que amaba me dejo por otro engreído que no resultó ser más que un abusador, bueno dejando eso de lado uno por más que se esfuerce en tratar de odiar a la persona que ama o alguna vez amo, eso resulta extremadamente difícil y quise apegar la historia a la realidad, la segunda cosa que quiero decir más que aclarar es que el fic tendrá una continuación contando las aventuras y problemas que tendrán los protagonistas así que no crean que todo termino, si se que deje el final abierto pero fue para darle una continuación. Eso es s todo por ahora nuevamente gracias por leer el fic y sus reviews


End file.
